


Under the Sheets

by NecroticMaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Intimacy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroticMaster/pseuds/NecroticMaster
Summary: Alexis Hartmann has recently turned 18 and joined the crownsguard. Cor and Alexis are on a week-long mission together and things turn... intimate.





	Under the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent fanfic about my FFXV self-insert Alexis Hartmann. She is paired with Ignis Scientia, but this fic depicts her past with Cor Leonis.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more self-shipping http://necroticmaster.tumblr.com/

“You've impressed me,” Cor swept his right hand across his forehead to wipe away the beads of sweat that were still lingering from their last battle.

“R-really?” Alexis stuttered. She dug out the medkit from their supply bag and sat down next to Cor who was resting with his back against the wall.

“Of course. You had no trouble holding your own out there,” he said and slipped his coat off, carefully peeling the bloody sleeve away from his arm before letting it drop to the concrete floor. “Considering the fact that this is your first mission since joining the crownsguard.”

Alexis furrowed her brow as she looked at the laceration on his arm. “But you got hurt looking out for me...”

Cor didn't make any sound to express his pain as she disinfected the wound and instead gave her a weak smile. “This is nothing. Worry about yourself more.”

Alexis only nodded at him. After cleaning the wound she applied an antibiotic ointment on the wound and started wrapping it up with sterile bandages. Come to think of it... she had never been this close to the Marshal before. The devil inside her dared her to take a quick glance at him and his steel-blue eyes caught hers. She flinched and quickly turned her attention back to wrapping up his wound. Once she was done he patted her shoulder and thanked her.

Their make-shift bunker was just a simple cellar under an abandoned house, but they were thankful for it since they currently didn't have a better place to stay at. They rolled out their bedrolls on the floor and laid down. Lying with their backs against each other the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

Except Cor couldn't sleep. Adrenaline was still circling through his body from the dangers they had faced, keeping him awake. He needed some sort of release. Listening closely to Alexis' breaths he slowly sat up with his back facing her. He quietly unzipped his pants and pulled them down slightly along with his underwear.

Cor gripped his member, gave it a small squeeze and started rubbing his thumb against the head. It had been so long since the last time he masturbated and it showed. He was incredibly sensitive. He breathed through his nose and moved his hand along the length of his member. His eyelids closed as he tried to visualize something to help him get off, but no matter how hard he wrung his mind the only thing he could think about was the young woman sleeping behind him. He imagined her on all fours in front of him, his cock buried deep inside her as she looked at him over her shoulder, saliva running down the corner of her mouth, and her eyes clouded with lust. The thought made his cock throb and he mentally slapped himself. How could he have such impure thoughts about someone that was more than 20 years younger than him?

He gritted his teeth as he squeezed the base of his cock and began to move his hand faster. But no matter how he worked his hand, it wasn't enough. He was too tense to properly relax and his release wasn't getting any closer. He sighed in frustration as his hand stopped moving.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard shuffling behind him and felt Alexis' petite body hugging him from behind. Her soft breasts pressed against him and her breath tickled the back of his neck.

“Are you having trouble falling asleep?” she asked innocently.

He quickly tucked his member away in his underwear and cleared his throat. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.”

“I never fell asleep to begin with,” Alexis said softly and rubbed her cheek against the base of his neck.

“I see...” Cor left it at that. He didn't dare ask if she knew what he had been doing. But the feeling of her body against his washed him in a sense of relaxation that felt so natural. He started thinking that maybe, just maybe he would be able to sleep if he could have her body in his arms. “Alexis,” He turned around and looked at her. “Please let me hold you.”

Alexis blushed at his request but then nodded. The two of them laid down once more on top of their bedrolls. Since they couldn't possibly fit the two of them in one they had to settle for lying on top of the bedrolls with a spare blanket covering their bodies.

Cor held Alexis tightly in his arms and she rested her head against his chest. The strong musk that belonged only to Cor the Immortal filled Alexis' nose and sent shivers down her spine. She felt so happy and lucky to be this close to him. He moved his hand to slowly stroke her arm and she gave a pleasant sigh. Slowly, she moved her leg to nestle in-between Cor's legs. When she slowly raised her leg higher Cor felt his member stiffen.

“Alexis, you're...” Cor mumbled but when he looked at her and met her gaze his voice trailed off. There was something in her eyes. A hunger... A need. Through the sweat, blood and dirt he swore he could smell her arousal.

He pushed her down underneath him and used his body to cage hers against the floor.

“Cor...” she whispered and that was all he needed to spur into action. He caught her lips in a soft kiss that did not take long to deepen. She moaned into his mouth and he slipped his tongue past her lips. He softly caressed her tongue with his own and enjoyed the way she squirmed.

The two disconnected from each other and breathed heavily. Alexis' eyes were clouded and her cheeks flushed. A voice in the back of Cor's mind told him that what he was doing was probably not a good idea, but he was already a slave to his desires. She looked so perfect like this, her lidded eyes and full lips looked so beautiful. He reached out to let his fingers brush through her hair as he leaned down and started kissing her neck.

Alexis gasped at the initial sensation before she started moaning softly and grinding her hips against Cor, working him to become painfully hard. He groaned against her neck and slipped his hand underneath her shirt and sports bra to fondle her chest. Whining, she tugged at his shirt and he leaned back. The blanket slipped off and fell to the floor but their bodies were so hot they had no need for it. Cor gripped the fabric of his shirt behind his neck and pulled it off with one hand.

Alexis vowed to never forget the sight before her. Cor the Immortal's bare chest was like carved marble beneath flawless, taunt skin. The lust in his steel-blue eyes, his heavy breaths washing over her, the large bulge on his pants... they all sent her arousal through the roof. And the Marshal didn't waste any time getting her naked. Pulling her shirt over her head together with her bra and taking her panties down along with her pants and socks.

“You're beautiful,” Cor purred as he admired her naked body. It was just like he imagined it. The smooth fair skin, the curves and dips on her slim waist, the slender limbs, and soft breasts, everything about her was just perfect. He groaned and caught her lips in a passionate kiss that had her shivering underneath his touch. Then he felt her hands fumble and work to free his member and he had to pull back to suck in a deep breath.

“Please, Cor... Fuck me...” she whined, her voice a beggar asking for spare change.

She didn't need to ask twice. The Marshal had never rid himself of his underwear and pants so fast in his whole life. His cock twitched in its newfound freedom and soon he was dragging it along her drenched slit, coating it in her fluids. He wanted nothing else but to thrust his full length inside her and ravage her, but he used every little bit of self control that was left in his body to take it slow. He guided his tip inside her but he was completely unprepared for his entire member to slip inside her with little to no resistance and how incredibly tight she was.

Alexis cried out as her face twisted in pain and she started to gasp for air.

“Are you okay?” Cor worriedly asked her and gently caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand.

She gasped for a couple of more seconds before swallowing and looking up at Cor with a painful smile. “I-I'm okay,” she stuttered, tears fresh in her eyes. “I knew the first time would hurt.”

Cor froze above her and his gaze wandered down to their connected sexes before slowly looking up at her face again. “This... is your first time...? I just... took your-”

“It's okay,” Alexis interrupted him and kissed his palm. “I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else.”

Cor leaned down and started kissing her as he slowly started moving his hips. Alexis melted in his arms and the pain soon gave away to an equal amount of pleasure from being so utterly filled by the Marshal's thick cock. Her wetness let him slip in and out of her without any issues and she felt so good to be stretched by him. Alexis closed her eyes and let out soft quiet noises as Cor slowly deepened his thrusts and increased the speed.

Alexis couldn't help but to move her hips in time with Cor's thrusts. When he pulled out she moved her hips to let his cock slip out further and when he thrust inside her she moved her hips again to let him slip deeper inside. She whined quietly, her eyes tearing up from the pleasure.

“Mhm... You feel so good,” Cor moaned against her neck before sitting up straight between her legs. He grabbed her thighs with each of his hands to hold her in place and spread her legs open as he rocked his hips back and forth, the sound of their skin slapping together was like music to his ears.

Alexis was panting heavily, her back arching perfectly as her hands grasped at the fabric of the bedrolls. She was lost in the sensations. Cor was reaching spots inside her that she couldn't even imagine she had and she lost all control of her body. She couldn't think about what she was doing as Cor fucked her senseless.

“Yesss...” Cor hissed between gritted teeth as he further increased the speed. “Keep making that wonderful expression,” He placed a thumb on her clit and her responsive tightening around his cock had him sharply inhaling.

“C-Cor... W-wait... Ah!” Alexis couldn't voice what she was trying to say as another loud moan cut her off. Pressure began to build underneath his touch. Her tight hole was twitching and her insides felt burning hot.

“Cum,” Cor growled, rubbing quick circles around her clit as he started to fuck her faster and her breasts bounced along with his tremors. “Cum around your Marshal's cock.”

His command threw a switch within Alexis and she clamped on him as her release approached like a freight train. She tilted her head back and let out a loud moan that turned into a scream as she came with explosive power. She pulsated around him and he slowed his thrusts to let her ride out her orgasm.

The sight before him was enough to push Cor off the edge. He groaned and let out a deep moan as he spilled himself inside her. His cock twitched as he painted her insides with his seed and she only tightened in return, milking him dry.

“You look so cute when you cum,” Cor teased and reached over to stroke Alexis' cheek. She could only let out quiet content noises but the blush on her cheeks was obvious and revealed her embarrassment.

Cor pulled out of her and she thought that was going to be it. But then she found herself being flipped over on her stomach. Her cheek rested against the bedrolls, her arms much too weak to support her body and her ass stuck high into the air. Too shocked and exhausted to say anything she could only manage to throw a confused glance over her shoulder at Cor.

“What? Did you think I was done with you?” Cor said mischievously as he gripped her hips and thrust his cock inside her. It only took him seconds to become rock hard once more. She felt so lazy she couldn't even do anything as Cor started to push his full length inside and cum crawled out of her hole. “If I could, I would fuck you all night long. I'd love to do nothing but to keep you down here and fuck you for the remaining time of the mission.”

The burn between Alexis' legs went up several degrees as she thought of the remaining time they had together. This was only the first night of their week-long mission. The thought of having Cor fucking her senseless every night made her moan into the bedrolls and press her ass against him.

Cor fucked her fast and with undiluted passion. Her ass-cheeks slapped against his abdomen embarrassingly loud but she was too far gone to say anything. Alexis' last orgasm left her body so very sensitive and she could only manage soft mewls as Cor's girth filled her to the brim. His thrusts felt different now that she was even more slippery from his cum, but her mind was too numb to think about it even when his cum ran down the insides of her thighs.

Suddenly a hand landed on her ass-cheek and her breath hitched in her throat. Cor spanked her once more before gripping the plump skin and moaning. “Shit... You're so damn tight...” He gripped her shoulders tight enough to leave bruises and thrust his hips against her violently. Alexis didn't even care about how roughly she was being fucked. She could feel her second orgasm slowly approaching and she looked at Cor over her shoulder, her eyes half-lidded and clouded in pleasure. Saliva dripped down the corner of her mouth and fulfilled the image Cor had kept in his mind when he tried to get off on his own.

“Fuck! If you look at me like that...” Cor reached around her and played with her clit, earning a loud moan. He was teetering on his release but fought with every fibre of his body to make Alexis cum before him. He didn't have to hold back for long before Raine's climax crashed against her like a tidal wave and she cried out in pleasure. Unable to hold it any longer Cor gave quick thrusts and came right after her, stuffing her with cum once more. They rode out their orgasms together and once the explosion had died down Cor slowly pulled out his softening member. Alexis collapsed on her stomach, her heart hammering away in her chest and her pulse loud in her ears.

Cor smiled at the sight of Alexis sprawled out and sweaty, her back heaving with her deep breathing. He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her close as the two of them took their time stabilizing their breathing. “Sorry, was I too rough? I got kind of carried away.”

Alexis slowly shook her head. “No... I loved it,” she said with warmth in her eyes.

Cor grabbed the blanket and pulled it over their bodies. Alexis closed her eyes and curled up next to him, sleepy and completely spent. He couldn't help but to smile and wrapped his arms around her, slowly stroking her back.

“Hey, Cor...” she mumbled. “I love you.”

The smile faded from the Marshal's lips and his face took on a look of concern. “I know,” he whispered back and the two of them quietly drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
